The ongoing research results indicate several targets for liver protection by zinc. In the last year of the grant, detailed topics, analyzing the mechanisms of Zn ions-liver interaction will be studied. These include the evidence on Zn ions effect on covalent binding of CC13., possible involvement of metalothioneins (Zn, Cu) as quencher for free radicals formed by peroxidation reactions, induced by hepatotoxin (CC14). The time effect relation between CC14 and Zn administration in its protective effect on liver injury will be studied. The final goal is to understand by which mechanism(s) Zn ions protect the liver against hepatotoxins and secondary carcinogens. The latter aspect will be the subject of a new grant application.